Where'd You Go?
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: If I could have only said 'Don't Go'. I wanted to. I wanted to tell him to stay, to make it easier on me, so I wouldn’t feel the pain that I was feeling then and am feeling now, that is all it would have took and we would be sleeping in our bed.


Title: Where'd You Go?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello. I've been dying, dying, dying to write this story since Tuesday so I've spent the last three hours trying to download the finale so I could have the dialogue for the last Rory and Logan scene. It took me a long time so you better like it and review! Hahaha. Hope you enjoy!

78787878787878787878

It's been two days.

It had gone so fast. So fast, one minute I'm planning the bash of a lifetime and the next he's leaving me. Leaving our apartment, leaving our life that we made together. That I've grown to love and miss so much that it aches.

God, if I could just have said 'Don't Go'.

If I could have our night over again.

It started out great, the party went well. Finn and Colin helped stage the perfect beginning

"'_Ello Gov'ner! Chips?"_

"_Oh I'm sorry, I was looking for my girlfriend."_

"_Oh I'm sorry Mate. No girlfriends here. Just us Birds and Blokes taking a piss out of each other."_

"_Your accent is terrible" He managed out._

"_Just go with it ya Geezer."_

"_Now we heard that you're about to fly off to ol' London, and word around the Pub is that you're not to happy about it."_

"_Well, I'm leaving a couple people I'm pretty fond of...and a couple people I'm afraid of. But all in all..."_

"_Well, we're just gonna have to change your mind. Because London, you see, is a place of fun, and musical excitement! Hello Magazine, the Queen.."_

"_You're going to break into chorus of 'Chim Chimney.' any minute now, aren't you?"_

"_Shush, now. None of that talk, because tomorrow brilliant things will happen. A new life, a new adventure. You like adventure now, don't you mate?" _With all that Mate talk I probably should've had Finn do this, plus he wouldn't be reassuring himself of all the words that I was saying were true.

"_And London is certainly the place for that. And we, frankly, would not be the people we claim to be if we did not send you off in the proper way. With the 'Bash of a Lifetime!'. Come on, someone get this Chap a pint. See if you can't be happy, at least you can be drunk!"_

"_Kiss me Mary Poppins."_

"_Really I thought it was more Gwyneth Paltrow, 'Shakespeare In Love'."_

"_Kiss me!"_

His lips. One of the things I will miss most.

Later that night, after many drinks provided by Finn, I could tell that something was bothering him. I mean, besides the fact that he was leaving the life that he loved to go work for his Father who he resented.

"_Wanna put money on who nails the Queen?" I asked later that night on the couch._

"_I think your Highness is pretty safe tonight."_

"_Why? I thought she and Paul broke up?"_

"_They got back together this morning." He admitted, smirking._

"_Do the boys know?"_

"_Nope." He smirked again._

"_Are you gonna tell them?" _

"_Nope." He admitted again, laughing._

_I gasped "Wow, watching your friends waste precious scoring moments. You can get kicked out of the club house for that." I teased._

"_Yeah, well you know, I have given a lot of great parties in my lifetime.."_

"_Oh I know." _

"_But...I do believe that this has topped them all."_ I knew with that confession he was saying much more than that.

"_Hey it's not over!" _I tried to cheer him up. _"We have hours to go and no one's slugged Finn yet."_ Well, it was true!

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." I said truthfully.

"You want more beer?"

"No."

"More triglets, cadburrys?" I tried.

"_I'm good." He sighed, his mind elsewhere._

"_Wanna churn the fruit again because I think my cramp is gone." I joked, trying to get a response out of him._

"_Tell me not to go._" Now that, I hadn't been expecting.

"_What?" Making sure I heard right._

"_Tell me not to go. Tell me not to get on that plane, tell me to blow off my father, the paper, the whole Huntzberger Destiny, tell me that I can figure something else out. Just tell me not to go." He pleaded, not looking me in the eye the whole time._

I wanted to. I wanted to tell him to stay, to make it easier on me, so I wouldn't feel the pain that I was feeling then and am feeling now.

But I couldn't.

As much as I hated to admit it, Logan had to do this for himself, he had to make his own decisions.

"_Well I can't do that." I forced out._

"_Hey...what? You afraid the teacher might see or something?" He recovered and kissed me. _Those lips. We both knew that his question would linger over our heads, maybe for different reasons.

Maybe he thought I said no because I didn't care, but mostly I think he realized that for once, he had to do this, make his own decision.

The party went fine and the night was something I will never forget. Never had I ever felt so much love ever in my life. We both wished time would stop.

But then came that morning.

The morning was nothing I had wanted to happen. I had wanted to be up before him and make him breakfast and tell him that I loved him, that I'd miss him, that we'd be fine.

Things seem to never happen the way you want them to.

He woke me up, told me that he was leaving in a minute.

I fumbled for a minute, telling him 'five minutes' and I'd go with him. I could see him off at the gate like all good Romance movie scenes. I pleaded to let me go with him but he said no...repeatedly.

I found him reassuring me that he would be back for Christmas, Thanksgiving...Guy Fox day. But it all seemed hopeless, so far away. I didn't want him to go. I wanted to wake up next to him every morning.

I didn't want to except it, but then he said something that made me freeze, that woke me up.

"_Rory. If you come with me I won't get on the plane." _

So that was why I couldn't go. He continued on about the apartment and the car service, but it was all faint. I could only concentrate on the fact that he was leaving me. Well that..and William and Harry.

He kissed me, those lips I would miss so much and I tried not to let the tears that were escaping turn into body-racking sobs that threatened.

"_I love you, Ace." He said chuckling_. Perfect.

That is what I wanted to say, that was all I heard, all I wanted to hear.

"_That was so much better than 'Say Hi to William and Harry for me'." _I admitted before he kissed me again, for the last time. I never wanted that kiss to end. I held onto him for dear life, not wanting to go.

'Don't go, don't go.' It was on the tip of my tongue, just waiting to be said. But, I couldn't.

"_I have to go." He said while grabbing his cane and walking to the door, looking back and shutting it behind him. _

_I stood for a second before I ran to the door and wrenched it open again, already missing him terribly, needing to see him one last time._

_I got into the hallway just in time to see him get into the elevator. He looked up and our eyes connected. I managed to wave instead of say the things that were dying to be said._

_He looked away, and I watched as the elevator doors shut. Taking my love and my heart to London._

After the doors shut I didn't know what to do. I slowly went inside and shut the door. I looked around the apartment, the apartment that we lived together.

The sobs finally overcame and I leaned up against the door and slid down onto the floor, sobs racked my body and I couldn't concentrate on anything else.

He was gone. He had left.

I didn't want him to go. 'Don't go', that is all it would have took and we would be sleeping in our bed right now.

Instead I'm laying in our bed alone. Staring at my cell phone, waiting to hear his voice that I wished to hear again. Our apartment is still decorated in London flags and colors not having the energy to take them down.

Finn and Colin had stopped by earlier and we had shared stories of Logan while drinking. They coped with dealing with the loss of their best friend through jokes and laughter, I understood that. And I am jealous of that.

I want the pain to go away, but it seems it never will. Thanksgiving. He's coming home Thanksgiving.

I can't seem to get all the memories that we shared out of my head. Nothing seems to help, not even the fact that I haven't been able to get a hold of my mom for the past two days. It seems that she went AWOL lately, ah well. She's probably happy with Luke and the fact that they live with in a mile of each other.

There was a knock at the door and I got up from my spot on the bed and stumbled over to the door and opened it. My mom was there in sweats and a hoodie with an expression that matched mine.

I threw my arms around her and broke down again and realized that she was crying too. We eventually made our way to my bed...my bed now, and she held me as I cried. After I stopped we were silent for I don't even know, how long.

"He's gone." I said softly.

"I slept with Christopher." She said in the same tone. I wasn't surprised, after she showed up I knew something had happened with Luke. Probably the fact that he was being an idiot about the wedding. I also knew that if she was upset she would make the same mistake she had been making for the past sixteen years, and going back to my father.

Us. Gilmore girls, the ones that always said that boys came second, were weak and shattered because the men that we loved most were gone.

One thing rang through my head repeatedly, nagging me.

I never said I loved him before he left.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone._

She said "some days I feel like shit,  
some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
and, I find myself tryin' to stay by the phone,  
'cause your voice always helps me when I feel so alone,  
but i feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
but when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
so, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
that I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
me and the rest of the family here singing "where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone.  
where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone,  
please come back home...

you know the place where you used to live,  
used to barbeque up burgers and ribs,  
used to have a little party every Hallowe'en with candy by the pile,  
but now, you only stop by every once in a while,  
shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,you can call me if you find you have somethin' to say,  
and I'll tell you,Ii want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
that I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
me and the rest of the family here singing "where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone.  
where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone,  
please come back home...

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
that I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
for while you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
it seems one thing has been true all along,  
you don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
when you come back i won't be here and you'll can sing it...

where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone.  
where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone,  
please come back home...  
please come back home...  
please come back home...  
please come back home...  
please come back home...

787878787878787878

A/N: So...what do you think? Kind of depressing, but that's what I thought of the episode. And what I would feel like. I had to re watch the parts over and over again. It took me a while to write actually.

I hope you enjoyed it, it means a lot to me.

-Ash


End file.
